


Welcome To The Family

by Tersie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Multi, Obsession, Stalking, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Дни рождения чрезвычайно скучно праздновать одному.





	Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Никогда не считала себя фанатом Резы, но седьмая часть приятно порадовала атмосферным героем. Отчасти вдохновлено фикбучной заявкой по пейрингу Лукас Бейкер / Итан и бесподобному Miracle of Sound (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97aiSGxmizg>) х))

— И-и-ита-ан!

Чертова сучка! Чертова сучка Зои с шикарной задницей! Но босс уперся — придется помочить отцовские сапоги в трясине ради любимой сестренки, после того как покончит с живучим ублюдом. Итан уж точно заценит сюрприз, если сделает одолжение и не подохнет в сраных катакомбах. Будь он сам в шкуре Итана, скорее б отведал мамашиной стряпни, чем сунулся туда, к ебаной плесени. Босс сказал, та штука в шприце поможет, но трескающаяся кожа и выступающие вены намекали об обратном. Босс врет, как и ушлепок Итан, и как же сладко представлять напыщенного мудака, празднующего ебучий день рождения в его особой комнате. Босс — та еще тварь, но он боится Эви, иначе бы приперся сюда сам, да пораньше, сверкая пятками, чтобы присвоить дорогущие образцы, принадлежащие другим ублюдкам. 

И точно не нанял бы Лукаса пачкать за себя руки.

Нет, Лукас не жаловался.

Ему насрать.

Всегда было насрать, только б свалить отсюда, из дремучей глухомани, подальше от коровьей вони и въевшегося в мозг запаха навоза. Дерьмо пропитало это дом похлеще, чем жирный мамашин крем — коржи для торта на день рождения Зои. Задолго до _плесени_. Задолго до Эви. Давненько пора было валить, а не пахать в амбаре, как реднек-папаша.

Он никогда не был таким, как они. Гребаная семейка с их фермой на болотах Луизианы.

Хотя они и до Эви были ебанутыми.

Станешь тут нормальным: Лукасу повезло — и это то, что не вкумекать Итану. Кто из них самый ненормальный: Лукас, подрядившийся перебирать дерьмо собственной семейки ради шанса уебать отсюда, или Итан, припершийся сюда, в эту гниющую выгребную яму, за своей шлюхой? Эви считала ее своей мамашей — слышал бы Итан, уебок — Ха, мамаша _плесени_ , но шлюшка была хороша, — тут Итана можно было понять. Сутками валялась в папашином подвале, на грязной койке. И Лукас присунул ей пару раз, так что он знает, о чем говорит, хотя у него до сих пор нет девушки, чтобы сравнивать. Спустил ее обосранные джинсы — уебки вечно ссутся от ломки после инфицирования — и вдавил член в мягкую жопу. Вонь, конечно, стояла еще та, но он привык и выебал ее, как выебал бы Зои, если бы наткнулся на блядскую сестренку в гребаных болотах.

Сюрприз для Итана должен стать особенным. Раньше случались накладки — спешка запорола финальный проект, и какой-то очкастый мудозвон запорол его билет в техунивер Луизианы. Зачем холеным университетским мальчикам и девочкам деревенская оглобля вроде Лукаса, с его руками, провонявшими сеном и навозом?..

Он поиграл с парочкой таких в счастливый день рождения. Правда, тогда он еще не был таким счастливым, да и половина уебков сгнила из-за Эви, частично окальцифицировавшись посреди гостиной. Но мамаше было похуй, из чего варить суп.

Одно хорошо: на этот раз тест удался, поклон дружище Клэнси. Этот день рождения пройдет идеально.

Босс настаивал, что зелье отпугнет Эви. Но хрена с два. Ублюдок со своим гребаным Гарвардом не знал о жизни ровным счетом ничего. Наверняка босс — вылитая сучка Итан, с пидорской стрижкой, в чистеньких шмотках, ссущий кипятком, когда женушка не выглаживает стрелки на брюках. Они все одинаковые, городские мальчики из своих продвинутых, сорящих баблом контор. Они бы и к плесени явились со шприцем, решив, что убьют тварь не дробашом, а десятью кубиками флуоресцирующей хрени. Да только Эви тащилась от этого — маленькая шлюшка кайфовала, лыбясь ему в лицо, пока он трясущимися руками пытался попасть в вену.

И пусть босс припрет сюда пачку очкастых пидарасов, которые будут доказывать, что отрава действует, они просто не видели Эви.

Но Лукас теперь лучше понимает ее.

Эви это веселит, вот и все.

Когда ты — одинокий больной ублюдок, тебе не с кем веселиться.

Он узнал это на собственной шкуре.

(Если, конечно, плесень можно считать ублюдком).

Эви тоже любит праздновать день рождения.

— И-и-ита-ан!

Сверху скрипели балки — Итан думает, что он самый умный, но это фигня. Скоро они повеселятся все втроем. Главное, не забыть про камеры… Долбаные камеры вечно сбоят из-за Эви с ее плесенью, и стало особенно худо, когда потекли стены. Мамаша визжала, как резаная, когда плесень залила гребаный суп — хотелось рубануть зараженной мрази лопатой по хребту и забыть о ней и ее пронзительном визге. А потом выкинуть кальцинированные потроха, вместе с ебучим супом. Или оставить гнить, чтобы сожрал папаша. Или он сам. Хер разберешь, что стукнет в башку Эви, но надо признать, у маленькой шлюшки богатая фантазия. И пусть это не идеал счастливого дня рождения, и дом уже сплошняком прогнил, как не всякая столетняя хибара, надо отдать _ей_ должное.

Как бы то ни было, не время распускать нюни.

Осталось лишь зажечь фитиль на праздничном торте.


End file.
